3x02
est le deuxième épisode de la saison 3. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 6 octobre 2013 sur ABC. Alors qu'Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina et Crochet continuent leurs recherches, Peter Pan apparaît devant une Emma surprise et lui offre une carte qui lui révélera la position de Henry. Mais la seule manière de la faire apparaître est qu'elle cesse de nier qui elle est réellement et se confronte à ses sentiments sur son identité – et M. Gold reçoit des conseils inattendus d'une amie qui pourrait le conduire à comprendre son propre voyage au Pays Imaginaire. Au Royaume enchanté, lorsque la Méchante Reine présente une offre à Blanche-Neige pour vivre en paix avec son Prince Charmant – à la condition qu'elle renonce au trône – ce dernier s'assure qu'elle refuse. Résumé Au Royaume enchanté Le Prince Charmant vient de retrouver et de libérer sa bien-aimée Blanche-Neige du Charme du Sommeil, que lui a transmis la Reine Regina grâce à une pomme empoisonnée. Aussitôt averti de la situation grâce à ses pouvoirs et à la vague produite par la rupture du sort, le Miroir Magique veut absolument prévenir la Reine, en train de se détendre dans les jardins du palais. Apprenant l'état de son ennemie et son ambition de reconquérir le Royaume, Regina s'apprête à la défier. thumb|left|200px|La Reine prend en otage une paysanne. Plus loin dans la forêt, Blanche-Neige tient un discours de révolte face à quelques paysans rassemblés, secondée par son fiancé et ses amis les Sept Nains. Malheureusement, s'ils veulent tous retrouver une vie heureuse, aucun n'a le courage d'affronter la Méchante Reine, qui fait soudainement son apparition. Effrayant tous les villageois alentour et ligotant le Prince, le qualifiant de « berger » , elle fait une proposition à Blanche-Neige : elle peut choisir de fuir avec son Prince et ses amis en paix, exilés du Royaume mais vivants, si elle accepte de la considérer comme Reine légitime. Elle préfère ainsi qu'elle vive en sachant que tout ce qui lui serait revenu de droit lui a été arraché, et lui demande sa soumission. Pressentant une réponse négative, Regina prend en otage une paysanne, ce qui pousse Blanche-Neige à l'attaquer directement, mais la Reine disparaît, laissant la villageoise sauve. En revanche, si le lendemain au crépuscule, Blanche-Neige refuse toujours de se soumettre, la Reine tuera chaque jour un de ses loyaux sujets. Ainsi si Blanche-Neige a pu être une princesse, seule Regina sera à jamais Reine. thumb|200px|Charmant tente de convaincre sa fiancée de reprendre le Royaume. Plus loin, quelque part sur une rive du Royaume est situé le campement de fortune de Blanche-Neige, du Prince Charmant et des Sept Nains. Installés autour d'une table, la jeune femme avoue sa défaite face à sa belle-mère et explique penser fuir le Royaume. Cependant, son fiancé lui explique qu'elle doit continuer à protéger son peuple mais Blanche-Neige pense ne pas l'avoir fait lorsque Regina a menacé la jeune paysanne. Grincheux ainsi que Joyeux lui apportent tout leur soutien, « quitte à mourir ». Désespérée malgré les encouragements du Prince Charmant, Blanche-Neige explique n'être qu'une orpheline ayant perdu ses deux parents avant de devenir une fugitive puis un bandit. Perdue, elle prétend ne pas savoir qui elle est réellement mais alors qu'elle laisse penser une probable révolte, elle déclare accepter son exil afin de vivre seule et en paix, ce qui déçoit son fiancé. Alors qu'elle quitte la tablée, Grincheux retient Charmant de la suivre et laisse entendre qu'il est avec Blanche-Neige pour l'étendue de son pouvoir et pour s'emparer du Royaume et non par amour. Déçu de ne pas être soutenu par les Sept Nains, il a alors une autre idée. thumb|left|200px|Le Prince Charmant demande son aide à Rumplestiltskin. Il se rend au Château des Ténèbres afin de retrouver le Mage noir Rumplestiltskin, surpris de le revoir, pensant l'avoir déjà aidé. Le Prince demande à ce que le magicien l'aide à faire réfléchir Blanche-Neige quant à sa destinée comme il l'a fait dans le passé. Cependant, le Mage noir refuse, estimant que la magie ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à croire en quelque chose mais que seul l'inverse est possible. Il conseille ensuite à Charmant d'accepter l'offre de la Reine Regina, puisque d'après lui, un Royaume n'est pas si facile à diriger que ça, prenant en exemple le frère jumeau de Charmant. Refusant de céder, il demande son « prix » à Rumplestiltskin afin qu'il l'aide. thumb|200px|Le Prince dévoile l'existence d'une arme magique à Blanche-Neige. Il rejoint ensuite sa fiancée s'entraînant à tirer sur une cible qu'elle rate pour une énième fois. Lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il revient de chez le Mage noir, elle se met en colère, arguant que le prix qu'il doit payer est dangereux, mais Charmant estime que cela en vaut la peine. Ce dernier explique à Blanche-Neige l'existence d'une arme magique, à une demi-journée de marche d'ici qui pourrait permettre de vaincre la Reine. Alors que la jeune femme bande son arc et demande à Charmant comment l'arme fonctionne, ce dernier l'aide à viser la cible tout en lui disant qu'elle lui servira à montrer qui elle est réellement. thumb|left|200px|Blanche-Neige admire l'épée tout juste extraite. Arrivée au lieu décrit par Charmant, Blanche-Neige apprend que les Sept Nains, décrits comme des « grands frères protecteurs » par le Prince, l'ont accusé d'être avide d'or mais la jeune femme se dit sûre qu'il les « charmera » comme il l'a fait avec elle. Grimpant une colline, Charmant explique que l'arme magique n'est pas faite de magie noire et a été forgée par un mage bienveillant nommé Merlin, venant du Royaume de Camelot. Ils découvrent alors une superbe épée plantée dans un rocher, Excalibur. Le Prince tente d'extraire l'épée de la pierre mais n'y parvient pas et propose à sa fiancée d'essayer. D'abord sceptique, elle qui n'est finalement jamais montée sur le trône, Blanche-Neige cède et tente sa chance, qui s'avère fructueuse : l'épée est retirée sans aucune difficulté. Fier que sa fiancée ait réussi, le Prince se joint à elle pour admirer l'arme, garantissant que le Royaume leur appartiendra. thumb|200px|La Reine est surprise de la blessure infligée par sa belle-fille. De retour à leur point de départ, où ils ont précédemment eu affaire à la Reine, celle-ci arrive, cette fois en carrosse, demandant quelle est la réponse de sa belle-fille. Excalibur en main, cette dernière s'avance, expliquant avoir réfléchi à son offre, qu'elle décline. Elle aurait certes pu vivre tranquille avec ceux qu'elle aime, mais elle refuse de laisser son peuple à la merci de la Méchante Reine. Regina saisit alors à distance la gorge de Grincheux, l'élevant dans les airs. En proie à la panique, Blanche-Neige est rassurée par Charmant, qui lui rappelle son statut de souveraine légitime. Elle se lance donc à l'assaut mais sa belle-mère disparaît une fois de plus pour réapparaître dans son dos. Cependant, dans un accès de rage, la princesse parvient à effleurer sa joue grâce à l'épée. Alors que la Reine reste stupéfaite de pouvoir observer son sang qui s'écoule doucement de l'entaille, sa belle-fille lui déclare la guerre pour le Royaume. Regina se téléporte alors pour s'enfuir, et Blanche-Neige est félicitée par ses amis. thumb|left|200px|Rumplestiltskin prouve à Blanche-Neige que l'épée est une fausse. Plus tard, Blanche-Neige se rend en forêt et invoque le nom du Mage noir qui arrive immédiatement sur les lieux. La femme lui explique vouloir payer le prix qu'il aurait donné à Charmant en échange de l'indication sur le lieu de l'épée Excalibur mais le Mage noir explique que ses propos sont « écœurants de romantisme » avant de faire mine de ne pas la comprendre. Il lui dit cependant n'avoir rien eu à offrir à son Prince et que toute personne saurait que l'épée est à Camelot, ce que conteste Blanche-Neige, disant la posséder. Rumplestiltskin utilise sa magie pour réduire la lame de l'épée en poussière, prouvant qu'elle n'est pas réelle, ce qui surprend la jeune femme. Ne comprenant pas ses incohérences, le mage vole le collier de Blanche-Neige, qui appartenait à sa mère, qui est le prix à payer pour l'avoir dérangé. thumb|200px|Charmant se lie d'amitié avec les Sept Nains. Au loin, Charmant se repose en lançant des pierres dans l'eau lorsque les Sept Nains se joignent à lui et lui présentent de « petites excuses » ce qui fait sourire le Prince. Ils boivent alors à l'honneur de leur nouvelle amitié lorsque Blanche-Neige les rejoint, furieuse. Se mettant à l'écart du groupe, la jeune femme balance le manche de l'épée à son compagnon, qui comprend la découverte de la supercherie. Il parvient à lui faire comprendre qu'elle a agressé Regina de son plein gré et non grâce à l'épée, ce qui a renforcé la confiance de Blanche-Neige en son statut royal et en son Royaume. Ils s'embrassent alors tendrement pour se faire pardonner. Au Pays Imaginaire thumb|left|200px|M. Gold confie sa dague à son ombre. Toujours séparé du reste du groupe , M. Gold allume un feu par magie, et fige son ombre portée sur un rocher alentour. Il saisit ensuite sa dague, découpe l'ombre de ses pieds, et lui ordonne de cacher l'arme, là où personne, y compris lui-même, ne pourra la trouver. thumb|200px|Mary Margaret remarque qu'Emma continue de l'appeler par son prénom malgré leur lien de parenté. En explorant la jungle, David en tête de ligne, Crochet assure que du haut d'une crête située un peu plus loin, ils pourront avoir une vue sur tout le Pays Imaginaire, incluant la cachette de Peter Pan et l'endroit où il garde Henry. Regina, impatiente et inquiète, suggère de téléporter tout le monde directement là-bas, mais le capitaine affirme que l'île elle-même est un piège, et lui seul la connaît suffisamment pour les guider, ce qu'approuve Emma. Mary Margaret offre un peu d'eau à celle-ci, et remarque que malgré les événements qu'elles viennent de vivre ensemble , sa fille n'a pas pris l'habitude de l'appeler « maman ». thumb|left|200px|Crochet est curieux de savoir ce que l'on dit de lui dans les histoires que connaît Emma. Continuant d'avancer, Crochet stoppe net David, les ronces situées juste devant eux refermant de l'« Ombrêve », un poison mortel qu'il connaît bien. Il explique que sous sa forme naturelle, l'ombre a des effets plus lents et plus douloureux, mais tout aussi mortels. Il propose donc un passage pour contourner les plantes, mais David en choisit un autre, ne lui faisant toujours pas confiance. Mais une fois au niveau d'Emma, le pirate assure ne pas être le « méchant » de l'île, contrairement aux histoires que la jeune femme a apprises. D'ailleurs, il lui demande quelle est la version qui est donnée de lui dans l'autre monde, qui se trouve être celle d'un pirate arborant une moustache cirée et une permanente, ce qui ne lui déplaît pas personnellement. thumb|200px|Crochet constate que l'[[Pays Imaginaire|île a changé depuis son départ.]] David les appelle ensuite, leur montrant la vue depuis la crête : une vallée brumeuse et sinistre, laissant apparaître des hauteurs rocheuses, la Jungle Noire. En utilisant une longue-vue, Crochet dit que la région a changé depuis son dernier passage, et décrit la Jungle Noire comme le dernier endroit où l'on voudrait se rendre. Suggérant donc de la contourner, il propose d'installer leur campement, ce à quoi Regina et Emma sont réticentes, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de perdre Henry de vue. Mais il leur faut suffisamment de forces pour survivre au reste du voyage. Mary Margaret rassure donc sa fille : s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle et David ont appris, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour retrouver quelqu'un. thumb|left|200px|Emma menace Peter Pan pour qu'il lui révèle où se trouve Henry. Tard dans la nuit, alors que chacun tente de dormir dans un camp de fortune, Emma se retourne sur son couchage puis se réveille, entendant des pleurs suspects provenant de la jungle. Elle sort l'arme ayant appartenu à Neal enfant, confiée par Crochet , et tente de réveiller ses parents avant de s'enfoncer dans les fourrés. Alors qu'elle avance prudemment, elle tombe nez à nez face à un jeune adolescent. Ce dernier prétend connaître Emma puis à sa demande, se présente comme étant Peter Pan. Emma le menace en le plaquant à un arbre, sabre sous le cou et lui demande où se trouve Henry. L'adolescent la rassure sur le fait que le garçon est en vie et se porte bien. Il explique être venu près d'eux afin de se confronter à Emma, dont il a entendu parler de la destinée de Sauveuse et avoue ironiquement ne pas être déçu. Il enchaîne ensuite en disant vouloir aider Emma à retrouver Henry en lui donnant une carte de l'île. Face à son scepticisme, Pan explique que la carte ne lui permettra pas de trouver Henry mais lui dira comment le trouver. Il ajoute qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir le retrouver et lorsqu'elle déplie la carte, celle-ci est vide. Pan dévoile alors une directive à la jeune femme, qui est d'activer la carte de l'île en cessant de nier sa véritable identité. Alors qu'elle lève les yeux de sa carte vierge, Peter Pan a disparu des lieux. thumb|200px|Regina presse le groupe de retrouver Henry malgré la carte vierge d'Emma. Plus tard, après avoir réveillé l'ensemble des personnes présentes sur le campement, Emma est affalée à même le sol, tentant d'activer la carte. Regina se méfie des intentions de Pan, pensant à un piège, mais Crochet affirme que l'île en est déjà un tandis que Mary Margaret et David déclarent ne pas avoir trouvé Peter Pan aux alentours. Regina, énervée qu'on passe du temps sur une carte vierge alors que le temps d'Henry est compté, propose de faire usage de la magie mais tout le monde s'y oppose, ne souhaitant pas attirer les foudres de l'adolescent. L'ancienne Reine se dit prête à prendre le risque de détruire la carte en faisant usage de sa magie, qualifiée de « maladroite » par sa belle-fille, mais Emma refuse, souhaitant écouter les ordres de Pan. Mary Margaret s'approche de sa fille en lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas abandonner face à un jeu aussi sadique que celui de Peter Pan. thumb|left|200px|M. Gold menace Belle, pensant qu'elle est envoyée par Peter Pan. Dans la jungle, M. Gold, portant toujours sa tenue de Ténébreux, contemple la poupée lancée plus tôt par Felix , lorsqu'il entend un bruit au loin. L'air inquiet, il surprend une personne encapuchonnée en train de voler la poupée et la poursuit. L'arrêtant, il découvre qu'il s'agit de Belle et ne comprend pas la raison de sa présence sur l'île. La jeune femme lui dit qu'elle pensait que sa tenue appartenait au passé, mais il s'agit d'« avenir » selon l'homme, qui prétend que redevenir le Ténébreux est le seul moyen pour sauver Henry. Alors qu'ils vont s'embrasser, M. Gold demande s'il s'agit d'une vision, ce que confirme Belle, étant en réalité toujours à Storybrooke. Elle explique que le sort qu'il lui a donné a fonctionné , et qu'ils vont tous très bien. Cependant, le Mage noir menace soudainement d'étrangler Belle, estimant qu'il s'agit d'une vision créée par Peter Pan, ce que contredit la femme, qui explique ensuite qu'elle a été invoquée par lui-même. thumb|200px|Regina active un charme de localisation faisant voler la carte sous les yeux d'Emma. Au campement d'Emma, cette dernière tente d'activer la carte de Pan en se décrivant tel qu'elle a vécu dans son monde, vivant à Boston comme garante de cautions. Lorsqu'elle dit être le shérif de Storybrooke, Regina prétend que l'élection était truquée et demande si elle doit faire ceci. Pressée par Mary Margaret, Emma se décrit alors comme étant née au Royaume enchanté, fruit du Véritable Amour du Prince Charmant et de Blanche-Neige. Encouragée par David, Emma, gênée, parvient à prononcer qu'elle est la Sauveuse, mais rien ne se produit, exaspérant Regina qui s'empare de la carte. Elle active alors un charme de localisation, faisant briller la carte afin qu'elle les mène à Peter Pan. La carte s'envole dans les airs, filant droit dans la Jungle Noire et tout le groupe se met en marche afin de la suivre. thumb|left|200px|Belle encourage son aimé à laisser le passé de côté. M. Gold arrive avec Belle au bord d'une falaise et ce dernier la questionne sur la raison de sa présence. Belle le pousse à avouer ce qui l'accable depuis tout ce temps et M. Gold finit par dire qu'il se sent « lâche » comme son père. Il remercie Belle de ne voir que le bon en lui, et la jeune femme le questionne sur son inquiétude. L'homme explique que Pan lui a proposé un marché : le laisser en vie en échange d'Henry, mais il estime que le garçon n'a pas à subir les conséquences de ses actes. Il ne sait quoi faire, par peur d'être égoïste et de le regretter comme il l'a fait avec Baelfire. Belle lui confie la poupée en expliquant que la première étape à faire est de laisser le passé de côté. D'après elle, s'il ne souhaite pas refaire la même erreur que son père, il doit renoncer à la poupée qui le représente, dernier cadeau qu'il lui ait été offert. Sur ces mots, Belle quitte les lieux, laissant M. Gold pensif, qui finit par jeter la poupée au fin fond de la falaise brumeuse. thumb|200px|Regina dit au groupe sentir la présence magique de Peter Pan. Après quelques minutes de marche à la poursuite du parchemin, le groupe mené par Emma et Regina s'arrête dans une clairière. David souhaite profiter de l'effet de surprise et s'avance en premier, épée en main. Crochet met Emma en garde, décrivant Peter Pan comme un « démon sanguinaire » malgré son apparence d'enfant. thumb|left|200px|Les Enfants Perdus menacent le groupe de mort avec leurs flèches empoisonnées. Alors que le groupe ne découvre personne dans la clairière, Mary Margaret accuse le sort de Regina de ne pas avoir fonctionné, ce qu'elle réfute. Ils découvrent ensuite une sorte de campement abandonné et Emma aperçoit Henry de dos sur une colline en hauteur, mais il se révèle être Peter Pan grimé des habits du garçon. Il l'accuse d'avoir brisé ses règles en utilisant la magie de Regina et s'attendait à mieux, de la part du Capitaine. Pan se dit dans l'impossibilité de leur rendre Henry, les « tricheurs ne gagnant jamais », ce à quoi une flopée d'Enfants Perdus sort des fourrés, menaçant le groupe de flèches empoisonnées d'ombre. thumb|200px|Pan, grimé avec les habits de Henry, met en garde Emma sur l'usage de magie. Tout le monde se met en rond et l'attaque débute par des flèches qui volent dans tous les sens. Tandis que David les repousse avec son épée, il se fait finalement effleurer par l'une d'elles en intervenant auprès de sa femme. Il rassure son épouse et tous deux repartent au combat. Regina repousse au sol quelques adolescents tentant de s'en prendre à elle grâce à sa magie tandis que Crochet est aux prises avec le chef des Enfants Perdus, Felix. Ils combattent à l'épée et Crochet lui rappelle avoir tué son prédécesseur, prénommé Rufio. Quant à Emma, elle est attaquée par un adolescent qu'elle parvient à mettre au sol et lui hurle l'ordre de lui dire où se trouve Henry, mais s'arrête en voyant que le garçon paraît apeuré. Mary Margaret le remarque et demande si Emma se sent bien, mais un sifflement retentit au même moment, émanant de Pan. Ce dernier rassemble sa troupe autour de lui et il s'approche d'Emma afin de lui répéter qu'elle doit cesser de nier qui elle est réellement afin de trouver Henry. En quelques secondes, les assaillants disparaissent dans la Jungle Noire, laissant Emma et le groupe seuls. thumb|left|200px|La carte de Pan révèle l'emplacement de Henry sur l'île. De retour à leur camp, David rassure son épouse sur son absence de blessure et cette dernière s'approche d'Emma pour l'encourager à trouver le fonctionnement de la carte. Emma refuse et part s'installer sur un rocher plus loin, rejointe par Mary Margaret. Alors que la jeune femme perd espoir, sa mère lui explique qu'elle a besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se connaître réellement et lui demande pourquoi elle a cessé de se battre lorsqu'Emma s'est retrouvée face à un adolescent. Poussée par les questions de Mary Margaret, Emma se justifie par le fait qu'elle se reconnaissait en lui. Elle était tout aussi désespérée que le garçon lorsqu'elle était en famille d'accueil, se décrivant comme une « une petite fille n'ayant pas d'importance » et pleurant chaque nuit de l'absence de ses parents biologiques. Émue, Mary Margaret lui dit qu'elles se sont retrouvées mais c'est trop tard selon Emma, puisqu'elle est venue sur cette île pour retrouver et rattraper le temps perdu avec Henry. Elle prononce enfin le mot attendu pour débloquer la carte, étant celui d'être une « orpheline ». À ce mot, la jeune femme laisse couler quelques larmes, peinant sa mère qui s'aperçoit que la carte est disponible sur le bout de parchemin. Emma s'excuse mais la femme auprès d'elle lui explique que c'est à elle de changer. thumb|200px|Crochet explique au groupe leur emplacement sur l'île par rapport à Henry. Emma montre alors la carte au groupe et Crochet leur explique où ils se trouvent : au milieu de la Jungle Noire, au Sud de l'île et ils doivent monter au Nord, où se trouve le campement de Pan. Cependant il explique que le chemin n'est pas praticable et David estime qu'ils doivent tirer des leçons de leur dernière rencontre avec Pan. Regina se retrouve en désaccord avec le groupe mais Emma lui conseille de poursuivre seule, ce dont refuse la femme qui s'éloigne du groupe. Il partage ensuite sa bouteille de rhum avec Emma mais cette dernière refuse de lui expliquer comment elle a débloqué la carte alors que Crochet souhaite savoir qui elle est. thumb|left|200px|M. Gold tente de détruire la poupée en la brûlant. Au loin, quelque part sur l'île, M. Gold marche dans la Jungle lorsqu'il entend des hurlements qui l'arrêtent. Un air de panique sur le visage, il tente de poursuivre son chemin mais aperçoit un objet qui tombe du ciel vers lui. Il voit alors la poupée qu'il avait jetée d'une falaise mais entreprend de la brûler en lançant une boule de feu dessus. Il l'écrase ensuite mais plus loin, voit une autre poupée vierge et la ramasse. Paniqué, il la met dans son costume de Ténébreux avant de continuer. thumb|200px|Emma écoute Pan la féliciter d'être une orpheline. Agenouillée auprès d'une baie dont elle ramasse les fruits, Emma est approchée par Pan, qui la félicite en la qualifiant d'orpheline mais lui demande s'il peut l'appeler fille perdue ce qui ne dérange pas Emma, ne souhaitant pas être arrêtée dans sa quête. Il se satisfait de savoir qu'elle n'a jamais pardonné son abandon à ses parents et prétend qu'elle comprendra lorsqu'elle reverra Henry, ce que ne comprend Emma. Pan lui explique alors que le garçon n'a pas non plus oublié ce sentiment d'abandon et le temps que le groupe le retrouve, il ne voudra plus quitter l'île. Il rajoute qu'une fois tout cela terminé, Emma ne se sentira plus orpheline mais en sera une. David s'échappe du groupe pour se réfugier dans les fourrés afin de regarder sa blessure au flanc. Cette dernière laisse voir une profonde entaille d'où s'échappent des stries noires d'Ombre, inquiétant David. Anecdotes Diverses thumb|200px|La mort de Rufio (à gauche). * Le générique de l'épisode présente une épée plantée sur un rocher. * Crochet prétend avoir tué Rufio, le prédécesseur de Felix. Il s'agit d'un clin d'œil au film de Steven Spielberg Hook ou la Revanche du Capitaine Crochet, où le personnage meurt, effectivement tué par le pirate. * Lors de la diffusion de l'épisode, une bande-annonce du spin-off de la série principale montrait le Lapin Blanc dessinant un cercle sur un endroit peu approprié de Blanche-Neige, ce qui a fait rire les téléspectateurs et réagir les réseaux sociaux.Voir l'action en images. * La scène dans laquelle Emma admet être une orpheline, devait à l'origine, se passer avec Crochet. Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis ont finalement jugé que ce serait plus poignant avec Mary Margaret. * La tenue portée par la Reine Regina dans cet épisode est la préférée de Lana Parrilla.[https://twitter.com/Spylight/status/597159770215161856/ "@LanaParrilla said this costume was her favorite to wear on the show! #RegalCon #OUAT", tweet de Spylight du 10 mai 2015.] * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 8,00 millions de téléspectateurs. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 414 000, soit 1,5 % de part de marché. ** Il s'agit du meilleur démarrage pour une série internationale sur les nouvelles chaînes TNT depuis leur création, avec , diffusé la même soirée. Récompenses * Les coiffures réalisées pour cet épisode lui ont valu d'être nommé aux Leo Awards en 2014. Références à LOST * L'apparition de Belle au Pays Imaginaire peut être une référence à l'homme en noir de LOST. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galerie photos Photos promotionnelles 3x02 Photo promo 1.png 3x02 Photo promo 2.png 3x02 Photo promo 3.png 3x02 Photo promo 4.png 3x02 Photo promo 5.png 3x02 Photo promo 6.png 3x02 Photo promo 7.png 3x02 Photo promo 8.png 3x02 Photo promo 9.png 3x02 Photo promo 10.png 3x02 Photo promo 11.png 3x02 Photo promo 12.png 3x02 Photo promo 13.png 3x02 Photo promo 14.png 3x02 Photo promo 15.png 3x02 Photo promo 16.png 3x02 Photo promo 17.png 3x02 Photo promo 18.png 3x02 Photo promo 19.png 3x02 Photo promo 20.png 3x02 Photo promo 21.png 3x02 Photo promo 22.png 3x02 Photo promo 23.png 3x02 Photo promo 24.png 3x02 Photo promo 25.png 3x02 Photo promo 26.png 3x02 Photo promo 27.png 3x02 Photo promo 28.png 3x02 Photo promo 29.png 3x02 Photo promo 30.png 3x02 Photo promo 31.png 3x02 Photo promo 32.png 3x02 Photo promo 33.png 3x02 Photo promo 34.png 3x02 Photo promo 35.png 3x02 Photo promo 36.png 3x02 Photo promo 37.png 3x02 Photo promo 38.png 3x02 Photo promo 39.png 3x02 Photo promo 40.png 3x02 Photo promo 41.png 3x02 Photo promo 43.png 3x02 Photo promo 44.png 3x02 Photo promo 45.png 3x02 Photo promo 46.png 3x02 Photo promo 48.png 3x02 Photo promo 49.png Photos de tournage 3x02 Photo tournage 1.png 3x02 Photo tournage 2.png 3x02 Photo tournage 3.png 3x02 Photo tournage 4.png 3x02 Photo tournage 5.png 3x02 Photo tournage 6.png 3x02 Photo tournage 7.png 3x02 Photo tournage 8.png 3x02 Photo tournage 9.png 3x02 Photo tournage 10.png 3x02 Photo tournage 11.png 3x02 Photo tournage 13.png Vidéos |-|États-Unis= thumb|left|350px |-|Belgique= thumb|left|350px Références "}} en:Lost Girl de:Erkenne dich selbst it:Episodio 3x02 nl:Lost Girl pt:Lost Girl pl:Zagubiona dziewczyna